


Blissful Memories

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, M/M, Memories, cold nights, misha being a cutie, misha is kind of flirty, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Jensen finds a photo lying around in an old desk, he's thrown into the memory of the night at the fair with Misha on April 23rd 2017.





	Blissful Memories

Jensen sat at his desk, opening random drawers. The desk hadn’t been touched in two years. Dust had gathered inside the drawers and on the slate top.

He reached out to the second drawer, opening it slowly. A brightly coloured photo caught his eye.

As he retrieved it, a smile appeared on his face. It was one of him and Misha standing in front of a lit Ferris Wheel. His right arm rested atop Misha’s shoulders, both had huge smiles.

As the memory replayed in his mind like a movie, he was suddenly transported back to that night.

**April 23, 2017**

_‘The night was cold and breezy. Both Jensen and Misha wrapped in jackets and scarfs hanging from their necks, stood at the gates of the fair that had come to town. Once allowed through the gates, their arms linked as they made their way through the park. Even though it was cold, it didn’t stop them from going out. Jensen thought Misha was crazy for wanting to go to the fair in this kind of weather but since it was Misha’s request, he went ahead with it anyway. It was getting darker by the minute, as the sun went down the fairgrounds lit up yellow lights. At that moment, Jensen peered over to Misha, he looked happy, the biggest smile on his face as he looked at his surroundings._

_“You hungry babe?” Jensen asked, noticing the multiple lines of food trucks not that far away._

_Misha sighed in happiness and Jensen saw him nod his head, still intrigued with everything happening around them. Jensen found himself laughing as he guided Misha through the park towards the eating area. Misha was like a child when it came to events, fairs, anything really, he would just get so excited, he would just forget about everything and be so engorged with everything, like a 5-year-old and Jensen found it to be a very attractive aspect of the man known as Misha Collins. It was just one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with Misha, just over 8 years ago when he joined the cast of Supernatural._

_Now with warm food perfect for this cold weather, they sat down at a wooden table. They did it by mistake, but they ended up sitting next to one another rather than across from one another like usual, but it’s not like it was a bad thing. Misha didn’t mind either way, as he was able to get closer to Jensen as the heat radiating from his body was keeping him from potentially freezing._

_Misha gathered some food onto his fork, before turning towards Jensen, lifting the fork to his mouth, “Try this.”_

_Jensen leant forward accepting the forkful of food before commenting, “Wow, that is actually quite nice.” He copied what Misha had done, before presenting Misha a spoonful of the chicken curry that sat in front of him. Giggling ridiculously, they ended up feeding and sharing their dinner with each other. Couples did that, right?_

_After they finished their dinner with minimal mess, they continued to walk around. If they sat any longer, the cold would get to them and freeze them. Misha walked ahead, Jensen struggling to keep up with the excited now feed and energetic male. “Babe, wait up!” Jensen called to the small bouncy figure in front of him. Misha didn’t stop until they reached a very well-lit Ferris Wheel._

_Misha stared up at the big round wheel, “Can we go on that?” Misha practically squeaked with excitement._

_Jensen grinned, “I suppose so love.” Jensen approached the male standing behind the gate, before purchasing tickets to go on what he saw to be ‘a wheel of doom’. Out of all the things Jensen hated, Misha had to pick heights, didn’t he? Once they were let through they sat themselves somewhat comfortably in the confined space, that within moments was going to go up into the air._

_Misha sat closer to Jensen, and they linked arms again as they got ready. Jensen held on tighter than expected but Misha didn’t seem to mind. Within a few moments, the Ferris Wheel kicked into motion, slowly ascending into the air. Anxiety peaked Jensen as they went further and further up, but Misha being with him made it somewhat easier. After two full rotations, the Ferris Wheel paused for a moment, a bottom cage being attended too allowing the occupants to get out, leaving Misha and Jensen in the air, more than 500m from the ground. Jensen’s breathing got heavy as he wanted off, but when he saw how happy Misha was, admiring the whole fair ground from where they currently sat, made him not as scared, but the slight trembling in his arm must have given it away._

_Misha had turned to him, and faced him, drinking in the features of Jensen’s face, before softly talking in the voice that he knew Jensen loved, “Are you ok Jen? You’re trembling. Are you cold?”_

_Jensen sighed; Misha’s voice really did sound good. He snapped out of his thought process, before looking at Misha confused, completely missing what he had said. “Huh?” he mumbled._

_Misha grinned. “I said, are you okay? You are trembling. Are you cold?” Misha asked him again, grabbing Jensen’s coat lapels, pulling the jacket firmer around his body._

_“No, I am not cold… honestly…,” Jensen paused suddenly._

_“What is it Jen…?” Misha prompted, stroking Jensen’s cheek._

_His green eyes pleaded with Misha’s blue, not wanting to disclose what his real reason behind the trembling was about, but he looked down at his hand that was still shaking amongst Misha’s, but he just realized the longer he stayed up in this ‘death machine’ the more he would tremble and the more Misha would be concerned, so he figured he would just come out with it. Sighing, he gripped Misha’s hand tighter, “I am just having a bit of trouble with the heights thing that’s all Mish. I am alright, this will be over soon.” Jensen nodded, leaning forward._

_Misha chuckled, “I know what will fix that.” And he also leant forward._

_Jensen’s face turned, was Misha going to do what he thought he was going to do… Jensen’s thoughts were saved, sort of, when Misha crashed his lips against his, kissing him then and there. Jensen’s trembling had subsided, and not only that but Misha making out with him had calmed him down right to the point where they had made it to the ground without a problem. Both of them now red faced, were helped out of the carriage by the ride operator, and Jensen was more than happy to be back on the ground. Making their way away from the ride, they stopped when Misha tugged Jensen making them come to a complete stop._

_“We will finish that tonight…” Misha whispered in his ear._

_Jensen loving this moment, he reached down to his pants pocket, grabbing out his phone. “I have to catch this moment,” he mentioned to Misha before holding his phone up in the selfie position, resting his arm around Misha’s waist._

_As he was struggling to hold onto Misha as well as his phone and taking the photo, a young woman with a pram walked up to them. “Excuse me,” she said softly._

_Both Jensen and Misha looked up from the phone to the young lady. “Hi, sorry to disturb you, but I am noticing you having some difficulty there. Would you like if I took the photo for you?” the young lady said._

_Misha didn’t look so sure, but Jensen was all for it, handing over his phone to the young lady almost immediately, “Yeah thanks, that would be great.”_

_While the young lady worked out how to use Jensen’s phone, Jensen and Misha stood proudly in front of the Ferris Wheel, with wide smiles on their faces. Jensen bought his right arm up to lean across Misha’s shoulder._

_“Smile…” The young lady said, before snapping the photo of the two men in front of her._

_Instantly after taking the photo, she handed Jensen’s phone back, and smiled as he thanked her for taking the photo. Once the young woman had disappeared, Misha gripped the lapels of Jensen’s jacket, dragging him down to whispering level, “Let’s go home baby, I need you.”_

_“Race you to the car….” Misha teased before running off towards the car. Misha and Jensen rushed out of the fair quicker than anything…….’_

 

Jensen still sat at the desk, looking at the photo laying loosely in his hand, when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked up seeing Misha standing in the doorway of his study. Misha had obviously just woken up, as he looked dishevelled and half asleep, with tartan pyjamas and dressing gown hanging off his shoulders. Jensen made a hand gesture telling Misha to come here. Misha entered the study, making his way to the desk, stopping just short of Jensen. Misha grinned when he saw the photo Jensen had in his hand.

“Where’d you find that?” Misha mumbled half asleep still.

Jensen grabbed Misha’s hand, pulling him up onto his lap until Misha straddled him. “In the drawer. Wait until you see what it did to me…” Jensen giggled softly, before leaning forward to capture Misha’s lip in a deep, heavy kiss, his arousement pushing against Misha’s leg.

“Remember that night, we rushed home desperately needing one another?” Jensen prompted, Misha groaning under the kiss.

“Mm, and it’s about to happen again.” Misha got up off Jensen’s lap, “Race you to the bedroom” he teased before rushing off towards the bedroom….

Somethings never changed, and that memory would be one of them.


End file.
